greencloaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth
The ability to remain unseen can grant a huge advantage over your enemies. All it takes is one ambush to even the odds. This skill allows a character to effectively hide themselves in cover and avoid detection. While in stealth you cannot be seen. *This page doesn't currently include the Scout's and Tae'go's class ability that affects this skill! *This page doesn't currently include Appendix Page 131-133 of Core Rules v2.5 which illustrated what is and isn't deemed suitable cover. Skill Details Cover is defined as significant stationary terrain or objects, which cover at least 50% of your size from at least one side when you are concealed around or in them. When you are inside a structure (building, tent, etc) the inside walls of the structure do not count as cover. Large bushes while you are crouched or small bushes while you are prone, trees, a pile of logs, outside walls and the outside of tents are all valid cover. People, bodies and shields are not valid cover. You must remain in a crouched stance or lower at all times while in stealth, and standing will break your stealth. You cannot move from the place where you entered stealth, and doing so will break your stealth. You can, however, move your upper body, and the higher tiers of the Stealth skill do allow limited movement. See Appendix I. Stealth Cover Diagrams for an illustrated guide to what cover allows stealth. Using any skill or performing any overt action (such as firing your gun) will break your stealth. Note that lining up a shot for the Marksman call is not a skill use, however making the call itself is. Noise caused as a result of movement in stealth cannot be heard. Speaking softly does not break your stealth, however speaking at a normal volume or louder will. Once stealth has been broken you cannot enter it again for 15 seconds. This time is reduced at higher tiers of the Stealth skill. Stealth is denoted by holding one finger in the air. For each extra tier of the Stealth skill you have you hold an additional finger in the air. If the call “Awareness” (see pp. 26) is made within 30 feet of you and is of a high enough level to locate you in stealth you must clearly state your Stealth tier so the caller can hear you. If you are hidden, but not stealthed, you must say “0”.Green Cloaks Core Rules v2.5 pg.80 Tiers Tier 1: •Ability to enter Stealth 1. You must hold one finger in the air when using this ability. •After leaving stealth you must wait at least 15 seconds before entering it again. •You cannot move from the location you entered stealth. Tier 2: •Ability to enter Stealth 2. You must hold two fingers in the air when using this ability. •After leaving stealth you must wait at least 10 seconds before entering it again. •You can move at a slow walking pace (whilst remaining crouched) in Stealth 2 for 3 seconds, after which you must remain stationary for 5 seconds before you can move again. If you leave cover at any time your stealth will be broken. Tier 3: •Ability to enter Stealth 3. You must hold three fingers in the air when using this ability. •After leaving stealth you must wait at least 5 seconds before entering it again. •You can move at a slow walking pace (whilst remaining crouched) in Stealth 3 for 5 seconds, after which you must remain stationary for 5 seconds before you can move again. If you leave cover at any time your stealth will be broken.Green Cloaks Core Rules v2.5 pg.81 Skill Spotlight We often get queries about skills and how they work in certain circumstances. Stealth is a popular skill with scouts, and the regimental skill for Kingskeep. It uses an out of character mechanic to represent a person's ability to blend in with their surroundings by digging in to bushes, shimmying up trees, etc. Because we can't all hard skill this, we use 1-3 fingers in the air to indicate that we can't be seen. To go into Stealth, you must be 50% or more covered by significant terrain or stationary objects from anyone not an ally looking your way. You must be crouched or lower - standing behind a tree doesn't count, because standing, using a skill, performing an over action (like firing your gun), or talking at a normal volume all break Stealth. If you are in Stealth, and someone comes looking for you, even if they can now see you fully out if character, in character they cannot see you until you break stealth. To find you, they must role play searching and use the Awareness skill. Similarly, if you see someone go into Stealth but they were in sufficient cover, all you know in character is that was where you lost sight of them. Where a team of people are going into Stealth together, such as a scouting team, it makes sense that they may be able to keep track of each other visually. In this situation, if your Awareness is equal to or greater than the Stealth of your partner, you may maintain visual contact, and communicate with hand gestures. Otherwise, using radios at low volume doesn't break Stealth!https://www.facebook.com/GreenCloaks/posts/1924925317742872 Reference List